Everything & Nothing
by angel1763
Summary: Blaine wasn't expecting to meet the love of his life on that dreary October day, but then again, he wasn't expecting his father to hate him either. Kurt Hummel, waiter at the Lima Bean, also wasn't expecting to fall for the stranger with the overly gelled hair that walked into his coffee shop right as his shift was about to end. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine had some deep, dark secrets. When he woke up one fateful morning, he wasn't planning on sharing them with a random waiter at the Lima Bean who was also incredibly cute. Life sometimes works like that; when you can't talk to your family, you look for anyone else that would listen. Little did he know that the random waiter who had caught his eye would be his soulmate and savior.

"Can I help you, sir?" Blaine looked up from his crappy old cell phone and almost passed out. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen in his sad, miserable life.

"Um…." Blaine couldn't even think straight. "_Get yourself together, Blaine Devon Anderson, before he leaves!" _he thought frantically. "Yeah, um, a large decaf with two sugars," he stuttered out, and the beautiful waiter scribbled it down and left, smirking to himself when Blaine blushed a bright tomato red. He came back a few minutes later with the coffee.

"Thanks," he said, and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" The waiter asked.

"To give the coffee to my dad," Blaine said.

"Oh, well I was kind of hoping you'd stay for a little while longer. You're kind of cute," the waiter said, blushing almost as red as Blaine.

"My name's Blaine, and I can't stay… my dad will get mad if he found out I was talking to a guy."

"Why's that?" the stranger asked curiously. Blaine gestured to a table and the waiter sat down across from him.

"It's a long story, but I really need to talk to someone, so…" Blaine stopped.

"It's ok, I don't mind." He said, and when a waitress passed, he told her to cover for him because he was going on break for 10 minutes. She grumbled but obliged.

"So, tell me about this dad of yours," the waiter said. "Oh, by the way, my name's Kurt."

Blaine smiled and began to tell Kurt about his dad and his homophobia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one is longer!

Blaine began by saying, "I'm gay. I think you could probably tell, but up until last year, my parents were still believing I was straight. Then, I came out at school, but told all my friends not to tell my parents. They agreed not to, but then the bullying started. It got so bad that they had to call my parents because of a head injury one of the jocks gave me. I lied to them, saying that I had banged my head on a locker accidentally, but it kept getting worse and worse, until I was absolutely terrified to go to school and had to tell them why. So I told them. My mom just put her hand over her mouth and started to cry, but my dad, well, he started screaming at me, saying that this was a mistake, and how could I do this to him, and I could be cured from this disease that infected my mind. Then he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. My mom just looked at me, and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to my room and came down after midnight to get some food. The next day my parents told me that I was never to speak to any of my friends again, and they were hiring a private tutor for my schooling. I can't go anywhere unless it's an errand for them, and I can't talk to anyone while I'm there. My dad is constantly trying to get me a girlfriend, and whenever I refuse, he slaps me across the face or sends me to my room. I always have to go on that date. My mom is too scared to tell him to stop the abuse, so it just keeps going on. You are the first person my age I have talked to in months, by choice." He finished, and saw that Kurt had his hand over his mouth and tears were brimming in his eyes.

"I…I, um… wow." Kurt stuttered. "My parents were supportive of my coming out, saying they loved me no matter what. Now I can see that not everyones parents are like that, and I'm so sorry for them, and for you.

"Don't be sorry, it's not you're fault," Blaine said. "You actually helped."

"Yeah, but…" Kurt was still in disbelief, hating that he couldn't say anything.

"If you want, I could come again tomorrow. We can't have real dates unless my dad is away on a business trip, but I have to come everyday to get his coffee, so I can see you every morning," Blaine said flirtatiously. Kurt blushed, saying something about how much he'd love to and if Blaine ever needed to talk to call him. They exchanged numbers, and then Kurt had to go back to work. Blaine left the Lima Bean feeling happier than he had all year.

Blaine got home, and gave the coffee to his dad, who yelled at him for taking so long. Just as Blaine was about to go to his room, his dad said, "Wait!". Blaine turned around, wary of what his dad was going to do. "I set up a date at the Lima Bean tomorrow with my coworkers' daughter. It's at 8:00, and you better go. I'm leaving soon for L.A. and i'm going to stay there for a few days, and I expect you to do whatever your mother says," he finished, eyeing his son with disgust.

"Ok," Blaine said, hurriedly walking out of the office and going to his room. Once there, he collapsed on his bed, tears forming in his eyes. He thought about calling Kurt, but he had just left the Lima Bean and didn't want to bother him. So he just texted him, saying to meet him at the Lima Bean at 9:00 that night, hoping his mom would be distracted enough and not notice his leaving. "_I really need a friend right now," _the text message read. Then his dad came in and raised one eyebrow when he saw his son on the phone.

"I forgot to tell you that your tutor won't be coming. He's sick." Then he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Blaine was sick of living like this, sick of doing whatever his dad wanted him to do, sick of being his parents' slave, and really, really sick of not being able to get a real boyfriend. He was going to have the courage to stand up to the man he called his father one day. He wasn't stupid, however, and wasn't going to do it when he had no other place to live.

"_Soon,"_ he thought to himself, and was surprised when his phone buzzed in his hand with a text message from Kurt. It read, _"I'll be there, you can count on me," _and Blaine almost started to cry. He couldn't wait for 9:00.


End file.
